


Grass is Greener on the Side

by Gobletmoonstone123



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃！巨人中学校 | Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou | Attack on Titan: Junior High
Genre: Boy Love, Drunk Eren Yeager, Eren Is a Little Shit, M/M, Rock music festival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 10:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11311404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobletmoonstone123/pseuds/Gobletmoonstone123
Summary: No one knows that Eren Yaeger doesn't live in this small town where apparently everything seems so casual and people are so nice , including this red haired freckled girl  which happens to be so happy to see his dogs and asks him his phone number to witch the emerald eye teenager kindly declines. He is not aware that a silver eye raven hair men its staring at him intently and begins to wonder how come such a nice kid like him can be related to his disgusting enemy or long life rival Zeke Yaeger.





	Grass is Greener on the Side

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I decided to make a happy AU where there's no one dead , everyone's fine it just happens to be a little conflict between the main characters, but nothing so serious a little chat cannot resolve hopefully you might like it. 
> 
> Shingeki no Kyojin it's author Hajime Izayama's creation none of this characters belong to me
> 
> Based on this post and because I'm in the mood for some rebellious problematic teenage Eren
> 
> <http://knowanoah.tumblr.com/post/74812832306/stop-telling-yourself-that-the-grass-is-greener-on>

Eren Jaeger is walking his two samoyeds Jaeger and Levi when crossing the corner he sees three people talking enthusiastically about their weekend plans. It’s not until a redhead girl with sparkly personality comes to him , more specifically his dogs to pet them while laughing with joy.

 

“Hello there little buddy you’re so cute, who’s a good boy who?Oh yes you are” – as the dogs were licking her face he realized he was being observed by a friendly tall men with blonde hair and golden  eyes and a shorter stoic man  with raven hair and piercing blue eyes.  “Hello there, I’m so sorry but Isabella insist on greeting every dog she sees on the street.”

 

“No problem” – he didn’t care.

“My name it’s Farlan by the way”

“Cool, nice to meet you”

The taller man pointed at the sorter one next to him “This one’s Levi”

The raven haired guy got irritated so he yelled : “Oi don’t force me into embarrasing friendly meetings where I do not want to participate”.

A laugh scaped out of Eren’s mouth who found these two stranger’s interaction funny.

“What’s so funny? you think we are clowns or the three stoges? You think we are here for the sole purpose of entertaining you”

At the same time Farlan was telling him to calm down and not be so aggressive Eren said :  “Chill dude, what’s the matter with you? Missing some happiness in your life aren’t you?”

 

Farlan stood between the two the moment he saw his short best friend ready to go over the boy in a whimp.  “I’m so sorry he’s just having a bad day, nevermind him , he’s always grumpy his moodswings don’t help”

 

“Yeah I can totally see that” – Eren tossed the leash he was holding in his right hand. “C’mon guys let’s go”.

“Oh no please stay longer I don’t have enough of them, what are their names?” – asked excitedly the redhead.

“This one’s Jaeger” – he pointed at the one with black nose. “And this one is Levi”- he pointed at the one with pink spot in it’s nose. “They’re both males”

“Wait a second his name is Levi?” – she said.

“Yes” – he was getting tired it was 7:30 pm and he was less than  a block away to go home and shower.

“My older cousin right here it’s called Levi”- she tossed her head in  the direction of the raven hair guy.

“No joke” – he said. He was not impressed.

“Cool, sorry but I need to go”

“C’mon stay longer I rarely see any of these breeds in this neighbourhood”

“Isabella”- Levi was calling her in a warning tone.

“I got homework to do “

“Can I get your number?”

There was a lon g pause before Eren gasped. This was totally getting out of control.

“I’m not kidding”- she said.

“Yeah right , and I’m the Prime Minister”

 

Levi and Farlan observed the boy as Isabella was flirting with him. This didn’t go unnoticed by  Eren, through his peripheral vision he saw they were observing him but he did nothing to adknowledge it instad deciding to remain calm. 

 

“Listen I’m so sorry but I need to go”

“Oh come on just a little longer”

“Nope, not gonna”

 

The stoic raven-hair man’s voice spoke: “Isabella , the boy’s busy he has other things to do, please stop bothering him let’s go home.”

“OK ,I’m sorry it wasn’t my intention to be so annoying I was joking”

“No problem.  See ya” – before he could go on his tracks he was stopped by the next question: “what’s your name?”

 

 “Eren Yeager”.  Off he went before the could stop him. There was a pause for a long moment between them until Isabella said: “Maybe he is another Jaeger , same surname different family, I’ve never seem him around before it’s the first time”

 

Farlan said concerned : “Yeah well  in this area the Yaeger’s are famous for their wild parties ,  they own a pet shop and they deal with every kind of animal, not just your typical everyday puppy and kitten.”

 

Levi arched and eyebrow before saying:  “ Maybe he’s the cousin of that unseferable asshat of …” he didn’t want to  say his name but he hated him and the sole image of him gave him nausea.  “You know this guy over here.”

 

Farlan and Isabella both knew that they should not mention his name whenever they were with Levi and they respected that but that boy with emerald green eyes messy brown hair , lean body and tan skin  definitely cautivated him withouth notice. He didn’t recognize the effect that boy had on him until  days later when he saw him again at his tea shop asking for an ice coffee.   He went to the counter where a  redhead freckled girl who was overly enthusiactic at his sudden apparition took his order.

 

“Isabella  you forgot to stock the condimentation area with white milk , hey are you listening !!! ‘ – said Farlan  when he noticed the boy over a week ago.

 

“Hey how’s it going?” – he said nervously, he didn’t know what Levi had told him about banning the Jaegers of his store. He had a personal story with Zeke and once Levi found out  that eventually Eren was his brother he also banned him from the store due to his association with them.

 

“It’s going great , I want a large black ice coffee”

“Large black ice coffee no sugar, no milk “- she repeated.

“Correct”

“Ok it’s seven forty five “

 

He handed the money and the girl procedeed to do the coffee as swiftly as possible. Farlan took over her and luckily for them the store was not so busy it was three thirty in the afternoon  not too much  of a rush hour in a Sunday.

 

“I don’t want to sound mean or whatever kids these days consider being an asshat, but for your sake I recommend you to go as soon as possible” – he leaned in to talk closer.

“Why? Are there any thiefs around, dangerous people? Looks pretty safe to me” - eren responded.

“No it’s not because of that but the owner my friend  do you remember that time when we met and Isabella was playing with your dogs?”

“yeah”

“The guy next to me who insulted you?”

“What’s with him?”

“He’s the owner of the store , he doesn’t want any Yeager members around here”

 

Eren got a confused look on his face then he blurted: “I didn’t know he had such bad blood with me or anyone of my family , did someone took his lot or something? Bitter much?

Farlan in all his resolution decided to be honest: “Look kid you’re new around here but your brother Zeke had an encounter with my best friend a few years ago and ever since he hasn’t been the same. He banned the entirety of his family including you and I can’t tell you why but  long story short you gotta for your own good”

The brunette was not convinced and he wasn’t going anytime soon: “What did he do so your friend can hate us so much? If I don’t find an answer then It’s pointless to avoid this place.”

“Don’t push your luck kid, I’m doing it for your own good. By the way you look nothing like your brother and that’s a good thing”

 

Eren was static to hear someone aside his family say that and instead of feeling flattered he got angry at that affirmation: “Not every kid gets to look like his brother and it’s not like it would be a bad thing if I looked like him” – he snapped in resentment.

“Black Ice Coffe”- Isabel put the drink between the boys who were engaged in a daring contest.

“Hmm”

“Thanks”- he grabbed the drink and turned to leave.

 

“What was that about Farlan? You scared the boy”

“Levi doesn't have to know he was here”

“Levi isn't here right now he’s counting the money plus the kid it’s new to this town he doesn’t care  unless it’s his older brother’s wrongdoing”

“He still cannot know he’s here or he’ll kill us both , you know how he is”

 

A commanding voice took over them and they both freezed. They stood in silence as Levi entered : “I know very well what you guys are up to, I know he was here”

Isabella was the first one to deny it “Who was here? Zeke and his group are not allowed in this store they haven’t come in since that incident remember? It was just a regular customer , chill brother”

This seemed to pissed off the raven hair guy a lot more: “Do you think I’m stupid? I know it was Eren Jaeger who was here because you made such a noise the moment you saw him. I peered over and knew he was right there.”

“Can’t lie to Levi he knows and sees everything” – Farlan said defeated.

“That’s right”-said the aforementioned  then proceded to change the counter and go to the back; after he was gone Farlan whispered in her ear “ I think that he still resents Zeke because of you know what  and that’s why he won’t allow a single Jaeger in his store”

“I know but that doesn’t change anything. His brother it’s new around town he just came to visit as far as we know  he doesn’t have to be a dick to this new kid “

“And you’re too old to be fascinated by a teenage boy”

“Yeah I look younger though”

“Who told you that lie?”

“Bastard” – she punch  him on the forearm while Farlan laughed.

“Oi, get back to work you brats you’re talking too much” – Levi’s commanding voice tense them up , they ended the conversation , Isabel grabbed a bar towel and wiped the tables at lobby  while Farlan grabbed the broom and dustpan to sweep the area he was workng at.

Eren was driving down the avenue, he got scared thinking for a moment he was being watched , did they know he scaped Toronto for a while to get away  from his lonely apartment while his mom was in an engagement holiday due to  San Valentine’s?  He did not wanted anyone intruding in his life let alone know that both his father Grisha and brother Zeke were supporting this lie of his and he felt guilty but part of him wanted to do it anyway because he had no one left but then and the fact that his mother was falling in love and decided out of the blue to go on a trip with a stranger he didn’t know yet made him feel angry.

Did she ever considered the idea that this guy might be after her money and her solid work position? Did it ever ocurred to her that this guy whom he knew nothing of was nothing but a creepy stalker? On top of that he was left to fend for himself which it wasn’t that bad but after a few days he received a skype call from Carla telling him he had Mrs Murphy as his unsefferable nanny , and boy that gave him more than trouble, if he never considered an attempt to commit suicide he did now that he knew this old lady’s antics. However he never felt happier when he found out Ms Murphy would not be on his tracks all the time because of a physic injure she had back in January. That gave him inmense satisfaction and the perfect opportunity to lie and get away with  murder (not literally though).

Thanks to some phone dialing of his older brother and a little bit of help of Armin he settled the perfect trap for his weekend getaway  and thanks to the diligence of his father he finally got what he wanted, he arrived in Oakville and pawed his way, only it would take his mother a few hours before she found out  but if she was ready  to quit her trip to France to return to Canada in a whimp then he just for sure did not care.

 

Driving from Dundas avenue to  Trafalgar was a little bit of a trouble due to the hecticness of traffic but once he parked his car  on the garage and managed to arrive home safe he knew nothing else would ruin his day. He got out , knocked the door and was greeted with Sheyla holding his nephew Emmanuel  a two year old toddler that looked as a mini me version of Eren himself.

 

“Hey there buddy” – he said as he stretch his hands on the baby to carry him and as Sheyla allowed him in. – “How’s it going?”- he turned to ask as the door shut behind.

“Not bad, Zeke wanted to talk to you , you have a moment?”

“Sure, is he back?”

“Yes give it to me” – she mimic to carry the baby back in her arms. Eren did as he was asked.

“Ok sure”

“He’s upstairs”

A voice coming down the stairs claimed the opposite: “ Actually little brother I’m here and I need to talk to you”.

Eren sighed annoyed : “Now what? Did she called and it’s on her way?”

Zeke just stared at him for a moment but finally said it: “ Carla hasn’t called yet  my mother however she knows but thanks to dad she’ll keep her mouth sut. I need you to be ready before 9 pm you know that festival that’s coming right? I need you there helping.”

 

“Yeah , yeah , sound check , lights check  fixing the chairs for the event  rehearsals and that stuff”

“You need to do something productive in order to stay with us, either that or go back to Toronto and get locked in that apartment with that crazy old lady.”

“Gessh  … I rather stay  awake helping you all night than dying out of boredom in that god forsaken place.”

“I know your mother was crazy”

“She didn't want me around you  she says  you’re a bad influence in my life and she didn't meant it in the right way”

“Let’s not state the obvious” – there was a pause , an  uncomfortable silence shifted between then and suddenly Eren remembered that incident at the tea shop and the words of Farlan.

Curiosity kicked in but his inner voice told him not to ask  because it wasn't the right time, however Eren made a mental note to research on that subject later.

“You ready to go?” – Sheyla was behind all dressed up with her bags, nursery bag and the baby on her arms.

“Yeah let’s go “

“Wait a minute is dad here? I wanna say goodbye”

“You’ll see him at the festival , we need to go , you need to prepare and get ready plus help your brother.”

“I know but no one told me beforehand I would stay  with you and not my father”

“That’s because of Dina you know how she is” – Sheyla added

“I’m not comfortable with Dina knowing that I’m here”

“Don’t be pessimistic, now we gotta go  before she arrives and you need to let go of your insecurities , you’re about to turn  16 get a grip of yourself.”

 

They drove back to Burlington , they arrived home , they settled in and Eren took a nap and shower ,after certain time he  also needed  to rest.

 

 

Meanwhile at the tea shop  it was closing time , Farlan and Isabel were busy attending the last customers. Levi was already gone he had to get ready for the show and had to go and practice with  his guys. Isabel wasn’t enthusiastic in the least but had no option than to hurry up and finish with her last client, once they were done they changed and drove to  the festival at Burlington , they were gonna met Levi backstage if they could.

 

 

“Eren you ready?” – Zeke entered the room already dressed up. – “Hurry up kid, we have to be there on time”

 

The brunette woke up and found himself drooling , he rub his eyes  strectched and then went to wash his face and brush his teeth. He picked the black jeans and a brand new semi-long black sleeve shirt , simple and stylish. He combed his hair to the right side making his eyes pop up  a lot more since his hair was now combed.

“Ok I’m ready”- he said stepping out of the bathroom.

“Don’t forget to bring your guitar with you” – Zeke demanded.

“I got it over here “- he said picking his entire kit and going downstairs.

“I’ll get the amplifier in the back of the truck”- he said while he took it from Eren’s hand and then  helped him with the guitar kit. They got into the car once everything was folded and off they went to the downtown festival.

 

They had no idea what was coming to then once they arrived there and little did they know that they would face each other with  Levi and his group and that Eren would know what went wrong between those two  who hated each other with a passion. The universe had a very twisted sense of humor in placing at the same time and space two individuals who hated each other.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> That's all for now I hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading.


End file.
